Mas vale tarde que nunca
by Ederia-fan-forever
Summary: Kid esta apunto de casarse ...pero no con la persona que de verdad ama , se dara cuenta de su error , aunque sea a ultima hora ?. One-shot


Yahoo , aquí estoy otra vez !

Bueno aquí os dejo este pequeño fic salido recientemente de mi cabeza :p

Mi primer fic chrona x kid hurra :D

…..

Cierto shinigami se hallaba caminando por un pasillo estrecho muy simetricamente bien decorado , lucia un traje negro con el símbolo de la cara de su padre en la corbata , se le notaba confundido , pero nunca se la había ocurrido que un buen amigo suyo llegaría para quitarle sus dudas …

-Oi Kid ! – grito cierto albino al final del pasillo –¿!donde te habías metido! –volvio a gritarle con el seño levemente fruncido –No es nada cool retrasarte en tu propia boda …

Lo que su amigo decía , Kid no lo escuchaba , el estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos ,pero lo que mas pasaba por su cabeza era …

**FLASHBACK **

-por favor dime que hacer … por que yo no tengo la menor idea – suplico el shinigami .

-s-solo tu sabes que debes hacer , s-shinigami-kun , es , t-tu decisión …-

-pues yo creo que no , mi padre asi lo desea , haci que no creo que haya alternativa …

-….- ella no supo que decir , por lo tanto solo inclino la cabeza .

Ella estaba destrozada por dentro , no podía permitir que su amado se le alejara , que ahora le perteneciera a esa mujer y no a ella , pero no podía decir nada . Ella amaba a ese ser con cada parte de su alma , y la noticia de que se casara le cayo como una bomba . ¿estaba acaso destinda a ese sufrimiento?

-P-pues en ese caso … – comenzó a hablar –deberias estar , f-feliz ¿no? , te casaras con una mujer maravillosa – hablo tratando de sonreir aunque no podía .

Sus palabras le dolían con todo su corazón , ¿pero que mas podía hacer? , asi seria su destino , el se casaria con aquella mujer que tanto odiaba , y ella se quedaría sola por el resto de su vida , con aquel dolor punsante en el corazón …y todo por que nunca pudo decirle lo que sentía .

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

Ese recuerdo , en aquel recuerdo su amada le había dicho que aceptara , ¿acaso ya no lo amaba? , por que el , por ella daría la vida si pudiera .

-K-I-D!-le grito su amigo en frente suyo golpeándolo levemente en la cabeza .

-¿pero que demonios haces?-salto volviendo en si .

- Veo que ya regresaste … en que pensabas? –

-e-e-en nada …solo en que ya habían pasado las 8:08 am , ya no es buen momento para casarse , no lo crees?-puse como excusa rápidamente .

-era en chrona ¿cierto? – este asintió sonrojado

-Nose por que la deje ir Soul , nose …-se lamento el joven shinigami dejándose caer en el frio suelo .

-si de verdad la amas , ¿Por qué no vas por ella? –kid negó con la cabeza .

-no es tan fácil , desepcionaria a todos …-

Algo que kid no sabia era que todos estaban ahí con el por la fuerza , solo lo hacian para apoyarlo , ellos sabían el amor que el sentía hacia chrona y viceversa , y al ser prohibido , sabían que kid necesitaba su consuelo . La única que se reuso rotundamente a ir fue cierta rubia , quien afirmaba que chrona la necesitaba e ir a esa boda era como una traición hacia ella .

Soul golpeo a kid en la cabeza .

-Seras idiota , todos y cada uno de las personas que están ahí adentro , están aquí a la fuerza , sabían que no podias hacerlo solo , por eso vinieron a apoyarte .-declaro sentándose a lado de su amigo .-pero sabes que de verdad los decepcionaría? . Que justo en estos momentos , no fueras por chrona .

-De verdad lo crees asi?

-No solo lo creo , lose . Haci que , anda , ve por ella . ella te necesita , y tu a ella .-le dijo sonriente .

Kid sonrio . Jamas se había imaginado que Soul , seria la persona que mas idolatraba en esos momentos .

-tienes toda la razón –le dio la razón poniéndose en pie , Soul lo siguió .-Ire por ella .

-ya estuvieras –le dijo burlonamente .

En esos momentos kid salió corriendo de ese lugar …

Alguien llamo a la puerta de cierta rubia …

-Ya voy – grito corriendo a abrir la puerta -Kid! , ¿que haces aquí? …acaso no hibas a casarte?-le pregunto fríamente Maka al nota de quien se trataba .

-Donde esta chrona?-pregunto rápidamente buscándola con la mirada . Maka lo miro con desconfianza por un instante , entonces comprendió de lo que se trataba todo , no había otra excusa , el se había dado cuenta de lo tonto que había sido , y ahora estaba ahí para pedir perdón . Su mira fria cambio de pronto a una sonrisa .

-Arriba , tercer cuarto a la derecha . – le respondió sonriente . Kid salió corriendo en la dirección mencionada . –Oye espera ella esta …-pero ya era tarde , el ya se había ido –cambiandose ...oh deth the kid , tu nunca prendes – se dijo asimisma con una gota estilo anime -.-U

Al llegar kid abrió la puerta de golpe encontrándose con una chrona en ropa interior .

-S-SHINIGAMI-KUN! –exclamo poniéndose mas roja que un tomate –Q-que …-no termino ya que pronto se encontró en los brazos del shinigami .

-Perdoname por favor chrona –le rogo kid abrzandola mas fuerte .-fui un idiota , un completo idiota , por dejar que mi padre decidiera por mi , pero mas que nada por no darme cuenta antes , de que , la única persona a la que amo , …es a ti .

-s-shinigami-kun … yo …n-no se como lidiar con e-esta clase de conversación …-dijo avergonzada . kid rio .

-dime kid , ya te lo eh dicho –le dijo con una sonrisa mas radiante que el sol .Esta se aferro mas el …-te amo chrona y eso siempre recuérdalo .

-Yo también te amo , kid-kun – eso era sorprendente , por primera vez chrona no había tartamudeado , ni siquiera con maka podía decir algo sin tartamudear!.

Kid le lavanto la cara a chrona para que lo viera a los ojos . Ambos se sonrojaron , después sonrieron . Sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que la distancia que había entre ellos se redujo a cero .Kid la acorralo contra la pared . Fue un dulce y muy tierno beso hasta que ragnarok los interrumpió .

-CHRONA QUE HACES BESANDOTE CON RAYITAS!-grito .

-RAGNAROK !-Kid estaba a punto de golpear a ragnarok hasta que recordó que el muy cobarde siempre se escondia dentro de chrona hacia que no se necesitaba ser una genio para saber a quien hiba a ir a parar ese golpe .

Lo que no sabían era que todos esos gritos había llegado hasta a bajo y que maka había acudido a ver que diablos ocurria .

-MAKA-CHOP !-fue lo ultimo que escucho kid antes de caer adolorido al piso . –Eres un completo pervertido deth the kid !- le grito maka , digo ¿quien no diria eso al entrar a el cuarto de tu mejor amiga y encontratela a ella en ropa interior acorralada contra la pared por un chico?. (N/A: yo si le doy unos buenos madrasos ! )

**KID POV**

Comenze a abrirlos ojos , todo estaba borroso , lo único que recordaba era que maka me había dado uno de sus maka-chops y que había caído al piso . Cuando abri completamente los ojos me encontré con **mi** querida chrona viéndome preocupada , se veía tan linda y tan simetrica . Al parecer estaba recostado sobre sus rodillas .

-q-que alegría que ya d-despertaste , kid-kun – escuche que me dijo con su celestial voz que me traia loco .

-Espero que eso te sirva para la próxima kid –me dijo maka cruzada de brazos .

Yo asentí rápidamente .

-lose , a la próxima , será mejor que cierre la puerta con llave .-dije haciendo como que escribia en mi libreta imaginaria .

-BAKAAAAAA! –me grito golpeándome ahora con su puño .

-solo era una broma –me defendi –diablos , ahora mi cabello esta asimétrico! –grite tacándome la cabeza –gracias maka –le dije sarcásticamente .

Ambos notamos que chrona nos miraba riéndose , ambos le sonreímos , definitivamente , estaba dispuesta a que maka me golpeara y dejara mi cabello asimetrico , si asi veía a chrona sonreir .

…

Después de todo me di cuenta de mi error , aunque haya sido a ultima hora , ya saben lo que dice el dicho "mas vale tarde que nunca" , ahora soy feliz , no solo por que chrona ahora era mi novia , sino también por que mi padre lo acepto …SOY TAN SIMETRICAMENTE FELIZ !

**FIN**

Bueno , que les parecio? , gracias a todos aquellos que entraron aquí , espero sus reviews , acepto criticas constructivas

Bueno sayonara bye bye ( despidiéndome con las manos ) .


End file.
